


a ticket to the end of the world

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, Pegging, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't take her seriously at first, but Alicia's used to that.  They'll learn better, over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a ticket to the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Radioaches' [MULTI-FANDOM PEGGING COMMENTFIC FEST](http://radioaches.livejournal.com/36679.html)
> 
> For the prompt of _Mikey/Pete/Alicia: They've both fucked her and they've both fucked each other. It's her turn!_
> 
> Unbeta'd. Warning for some domination/submission elements.
> 
> Title from _Explode_ from Patrick Stump

They don't take her seriously at first, but Alicia's used to that. They'll learn better, over time.

She starts with Pete first, because he was laughing the loudest. And because Mikey has a thing about watching; it's going to kill him to not be able to touch, but she doesn't want him to be a distraction right now. He tugs at his silken bonds, testing, and Alicia narrows her eyes at him until he settles down.

Pete's spread out on the bed, hands and knees, and she uses her fingers to open him up, get him wet and slippery. He wiggles his ass at her, cocky and she doesn't hesitate. She smacks him hard and pushes firmly on the small of his back. "Spread your legs wider, Pete." Her voice is cool and he inhales sharply, doing as he's told. The sight of him sends a wave of heat flooding through her.

"Fuck, that's hot," Mikey whispers. She can only agree.

"Shhhh," she tells Mikey, threading her fingers through his hair and holding him still for a rough kiss. She focuses on Pete again, crooking her fingers and forcing a desperate sound out of him. "Such a greedy little thing," she says.

"Please, Alicia—" Pete breathes. He rocks back a little, wanting more but she just pulls away, teasing him.

"Don't move." She puts on a condom and slicks up her cock, pushing it through the tight ring of her fingers. The leather straps of the harness dig into her flesh a little and it feels good.

Mikey makes a strangled sort of moan and she doesn't look at him. "Be quiet, Mikey. If you make another sound and I'll fuck you with your hands tied so you can't touch." Out of the corner of her eye she sees him bite his lip and hides her satisfied smile behind a curtain of dark hair.

Pete is spread out in front of her, waiting and unnaturally still. Alicia sees the tension in the way his hands clutch at the sheets and she knows how much this is costing him, the same way she knows how much it's costing Mikey to be silent.

"Open for me, baby," she murmurs, centering her cock and pushing in slowly, relentlessly. "Let me in." She doesn't stop until she's in as deep as she can get, hips flush against Pete's ass. Pete's making this _sound_ deep in his chest, a high, thin sound, part pleasure, part pain. She reaches around for his dick and isn't particularly surprised he's gone soft; he's always had trouble sustaining his erection when he's getting fucked. That'll change, soon enough.

She drags her fingernails down Pete's back, hard and quick, and he cries out. There's two set of raised red lines and it's beautiful, _he's_ beautiful. She hears a soft moan and turns her head, catching Mikey pulling on the scarf that binds his hands to the headboard, "You are in so much trouble, dude," she mutters. "Behave yourself while I fuck Pete and maybe I won't punish you."

And Mikey is the worse, because he doesn't listen at all, just tries get close enough to rut against someone, something. "'Licia, baby—"

"No." She is going to spank the hell out of him; he won't be able to sit down for a week. "Not another word," she says firmly. "It's Pete's turn right now." She leans forward, dragging her lips across the raised tattoo on Pete's back, pressing close, skin-to-skin, teasing her nipples against his back. Her arms wrap around his torso and she starts to move, sliding out the tiniest bit before pushing back in.

She's a bassist, just like them and she knows that a good bassline is all about subtlety. She keeps time with her heartbeat and swivels her hips, pushing her cock into Pete, listening to his voice grow more and more frantic and desperate as he tries to put into words what he's feeling, what _she's_ making him feel. Crooning to him, she slides one hand down over his stomach to cradle his cock, just holding it tight in her hand as she keeps the beat going.

"Ali—Christ, oh fuck, Ali, please, please—"

"Oh, baby, you've been so good for me. So good. Love you so much." Her other hand cups the point of his hip and digs in; she hopes she's leaving behind bruises. She's taking him apart with her dick and she loves it. "C'mon, baby, come for me." Her rhythm speeds up as he starts panting; he's pushing back against her with every stroke and she gives him what he needs, driving into him roughly as he shudders under her.

Mikey whimpers and she arches her back a little, knowing the picture that she and Pete make. They're beautiful together, pale against dark.

Pete comes with a strangled cry, his cock throbbing in her hand and she slows down, gentling her movements as he trembles and twitches. She eases him down to the bed and cuddles him, pressing kisses to his shoulders and whispering to him. "Love you, Peter Panda."

Carefully, she pulls out and disposes of the condom just as Pete rolls over and pushes into her arms, burrowing his face against her neck, still breathless. Alicia holds him tight; he always feels raw and exposed after sex, like he's let too much of himself show.

One day, he won't feel like he has to hide from them. She's going to make sure of that.

"'Licia—please—"

She opens her eyes to look at Mikey, sees the way he's biting his lip against the words that are threatening to spill loose. He's such a bad boy and he knows it. He's also counting on the fact that he's pretty damn irresistible, the fucker. But Alicia doesn't think that she should reward him for his disobedience. She threads her fingers through Pete's hair and holds him still for a kiss, sweet and thorough.

"'Licia—"

She ignores Mikey, feeling Pete grin against her lips. Pete's a big tease, loves to draw things out when he's with Mikey, because Mikey makes the most deliciously _needy_ sounds.

Pete's a very willing participant in the games they play. He tastes like laughter and sunshine and Alicia can't stop kissing him. She takes Pete's hand and pushes it down to her pussy, urging his fingers behind the harness where she's hungry for his touch. He strokes her clit with the pad of his fingers and she's so ready that she comes with a gasp, hips pushing against him.

"I'm sorry, 'Licia, please—"

She catches her breath and looks at Mikey, at the way he's holding so still. It makes her pussy throb a little, selfish thing that she is, knowing that he's completely dependent on her for his pleasure. She could do whatever she wanted with him and he'd let her, would let her do anything.

Alicia keeps her voice disinterested, trying not to laugh as Pete winks at her. "What do you want, babe?"

"Untie me, please?"

Oh, no, definitely not. She shakes her head. "You misbehaved, didn't do what I told you to do." She gets up on her knees and moves closer. "Face the wall." He's much more obedient now, hoping to get back into her good graces. She pushes his head to rest against he bound wrists. He's so sexy, kneeling on the bed, back arched. "Should I fuck you hard, force you to come all over yourself without touching your dick?" Pete makes an interested sound while Mikey just nods. Holding her hand out to Pete for the slick, she huffs a little at Mikey's sudden lack of words. "Don't think you're going to get out of being spanked," she whispers into his ear.

He shudders and his cock is hard against his stomach.

"You going to be good, come when I tell you to?" Alicia kisses his shoulder, bites his neck, follows the line of his spine, skin sweaty under her tongue.

Mikey nods hard and Pete laughs softly, watching.

"You better." She opens him up fast, two fingers slick and rough. He relaxes into it and sighs. "Yeah, Mikey, use that mouth of yours, let us hear you—" She pushes in with another finger, presses against his sweet spot, feels his body jerk and clench around her fingers as he cries out.

"Fuck, 'Licia, please—"

"So good," she says. She kneels behind him and holds her cock steady. "Fuck yourself on my dick." She guides him down with a hand on his hip, watching intently as he sinks down into her lap, taking her cock inch by inch, slow and careful. He's panting hard, a whine underlying every breath and Alicia has never been so turned on before. She wants to touch herself, rub herself until she comes over and over, wet and hot and salt-sweet.

Her boys make her desperate.

When he's finally got her cock seated as deep as it will go, he grinds down against her, twisting his hips in little circles. He's babbling words that make no sense, begging, pleading. She can make out her name, and Pete's, but the rest is just a wild jumble of sounds. Holding onto his hips, she guides him up and then back down onto her cock, helping him keep a steady motion going.

"Christ, he's hot," Pete mumbles, moving closer. "He's falling apart."

"Yeah, I know," she whispers back as Mikey moves steadily. She sneaks her hand behind the harness as Mikey rides her and the motion causes her fingers to slide through her wetness in just the right way. She throws her head back and comes, and a moment later, comes again, twitching. "Oh, fuck, Mikey—babe, come for us, come for us—"

Alicia can feel it in his body, the way it tenses for a long count and then relaxes, his head lolling back as he groans loudly. He's shivering and breathing hard; she wraps her arms around him and hugs tight. "Love you, Mikeyway. Love you so fucking much." Pete helps her by untying Mikey's wrists and they all collapse into a pile, Alicia firmly snuggled between Pete and Mikey.

She pulls up Mikey's hands to check for damage, pressing kisses to the bruising she sees. "Okay, Mikey? Pete?" Her boys nod at her and content, she lets herself drift to sleep.

-fin-


End file.
